Communications has become increasingly important in today's society. One aspect of communications relates to the use of memory within components or devices that operates to buffer or otherwise store data that it receives. One element associated with the use of memory in communications is the storage space allocated for each line or channel of input data. The use of a large block of memory for each line or channel of input data may provide satisfactory capacity or suitable bandwidth, but such 1a memory block may be lethargic with respect to speed and cumbersome in imposing space restrictions on an associated communications device or component. The lack of a memory device that provides a suitable data exchange with the requisite bandwidth may also unduly restrain or otherwise inhibit effective communications within an associated device.